How to Rock a Little Sister
by AHK911
Summary: Summary changed: Stevie didn't just have four bothers and thing get pretty crazy when her little sister comes to her school. Zevie, Kavin, Grelson, OC/OC. -COMPLETE-
1. How to Rock a Sibling

**Hope you like this. **

**If you have any ideas for this story don't be afraid to tell me.**

**I don't own How to Rock**

(Kacey)

I walked into the band room with the others surprised to see Stevie was already there with someone I didn't know.

"Guys I know you guys know about my four older brothers, but I want you to meet my little sister Max." Stevie said while pointing at her. "She's thirteen but she skipped a grade so she'll be starting school here today as a freshmen since it's the start of the second semester." she added.

This was a total surprise it caught me way off guard. Though I could see the resemblance easily. Max had short brown hair with highlights like Stevie's, come to think of it she looked a lot like her sister but the only difference was her eyes were brown and not hazel like Stevie's. She had jeans and a light blue sweatshirt on she certainly had Stevie's fashion sense.

"Hi, I'm Kacey Simon, this is Nelson, Kevin and Zander." I introduced the others and myself.

* * *

Molly walked over to us during lunch. This can't be good I thought.

"Hey loser 5 who's the kid." She asked.

"She's my little sister Max. Don't you dare do anything to her Molly." Stevie warned.

"Like I waste my time with that loser, Loserberry." Molly said.

"I thought you wasted a lot of time playing with you makeup for ten minutes at the beginning of lunch." Max scoffed.

She certainly could slam like Stevie.

Molly walked away. If there is one way to get on my good side its slamming Molly or any of the Perfs.

* * *

(Stevie)

"Hey, Stevie why didn't you say you had a little sister?" Asked Kevin.

"You guys never asked and the subject never cam up." I said

I continued to walk down the hall to get to the band room.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Stevie." Zander greeted me.

Nelson, and Kevin, was there, along with Max.

Kacey runs in.

"I have a major emergency!" She yelled.

**What is Kacey's emergency? Your thoughts on this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. How to Rock Anther Secret Agent

**Hope you like this better then the first chapter.**

**Again if you have any ideas for the story please say, this goes for the whole story.**

**Sorry the last one was so short.  
**

**PS: I forgot to tell you last time that I will try to upload at least one new chapter every three days I might upload more then one or upload sooner then three days every now and then or for a special occasion or something like that.**

**I don't own How to Rock**

(Stevie)

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Molly just destroyed my dress for the dance tomorrow and stole Tony Cardella from me, no I don't have a date, or a dress!" She shouted. Then started to hyperventilate.

"You should shout al little louder Kace I don't think China heard you yet." I mocked.

"I was thinking maybe you could infiltrate the Perfs again to help me get even with Molly and…" "No, no way not again. I'm not going in high heels an a dress just to help you get revenge for a stupid dress. You know I can't believe I let you talk me into that the first time!" I cut her off.

"Now guess who woke up China." Max teased me.

I ignored her comment, but some how Kacey had her I got an idea face, that face get's Gravity 5 and me in so much trouble I can't stand it.

"Well if you won't maybe…" She paused and started staring at Max.

"No, no no no no! Kacey Simon if your thinking about making Max do your dirty work for you forget it!" I shouted.

"China is definitely awake now." Nelson muttered.

"Please, please Stevie I'm begging you." She said with her puppy dogface staring at me.

"Kacey for the last time…" "If she really want's me to it's fine, and Stevie if you hold this against me later, well I don't really have to say." Max cut me off I was shocked. Max is about the biggest tomboy I know besides me, this was a total shocker.

"See Stevie she has a heart." Kacey said then I punched her arm.

"Max are you sure you know what your getting your self into?" I asked.

"Well not that I think about it…" Max was cut off when Kacey dragged her out of the room.

This can't be good I thought.

* * *

(Max)

As Kacey pushed me back into the band room after screaming in the hall thank you a hundred times, and yes I counted I started to think what did I just get myself into? No way I'm putting on a dress and she can forget heels.

"Okay what kind of shoe is this?" Kacey asked while holding up a picture of a shoe.

"A blue shoe?" I questioned/answered her.

"Your about as hopeless as Stevie." Kacey said.

"Hey if I'm so hopeless how was it you were the one wearing a dress that two other people were wearing, and I might add one of them was a boy." Stevie replied.

"Thanks for reminding me." Zander said.

"Do I have to do this all I need is Tony's phone number, Molly's phone, some rope, scissors, and some cans of spray paint." I said.

"What's the…" "This is how she rolls just go with it her schemes work 99% of the time." Stevie interpreted her.

"What about the last %." Kacey questioned.

"Long story." Stevie answered.

"All you need to do is get anther dress." I finished.

* * *

I was watching the Perf meeting from the vent in their bathroom. Yes I said vent I always hide in them at home I don't really need a bedroom at home.

They walked out no my chance. I lifted the vent cover climbed down the rope, sprayed Molly's dress with some different paints, cut up the bottom, texted Tony that she needed help at home gave a fake address 2 hours away, sent it, deleted it from her history, and blocked Tony's number incase he called her back.

"What are you doing!"

I turned around to see Molly shouting at me. I was caught red handed. This is bad, very bad. Suddenly the dress and heels didn't seem so bad.

**What will happen to Max next? Is it possible for a situation to be so bad that a Baskara actually thinks a dress isn't bad? You thoughts please. I will get some sort of romance eventually just be patent please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. How to Rock Anonymous

**Hope you like this. Again just a reminder if you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them. Thanks.**

**I don't own How to Rock**

(Molly)

"What are you doing?" I demanded to know what Loserberry's little twerp was doing here.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Is it a crime for using the bathroom?" She asked.

"Yes it is I thought you and you sister were the smart ones." I replied.

"Wow I didn't know any of you Perfs could make a somewhat long sentence." She scoffed.

* * *

(Zander)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kacey asked clearly very nervous.

"Kace, don't worry she'll be fine even if she's caught Max can come up with any cover up so it will be fine." Stevie answered.

"You know it's not really fair to drag her into this." I said.

Max entered the room.

"So?" Kacey asked.

"Done she has no date, and let's say her dress went to the big closet in the sky." Max answered.

"Great now I just need a date." Kacey said.

"I'll be your date." Kevin spoke up.

"No thank you." Kacey answered.

"Speaking of dates do you guys got any dates yet?" I asked.

"I'm not really looking for one." Answered Stevie.

"I haven't asked anyone yet, but it's 50-50." Replied Nelson.

"I just got shot down by Kacey Simon." Kevin answered.

"I'm 13." Said Max.

"Good point Max, well I've got one, but it's a surprise." I answered.

* * *

(Kacey)

I walked over to my locker to get my Chemistry book then I noticed a note on it.

"Will you be my date?" Check yes or no. Love Anonymous."

I checked yes how bad could he be I thought.

* * *

During Chemistry I asked Stevie, "Stevie I need you to help me find out who my blind date is."

After showing her the card, "Well he didn't really leave us much clues, but he called himself "Anonymous" so I'm guessing he's either shy or mysterious." She answered.

I thought about that for a minute then I thought about what Zander said earlier.

"Zander!" We both shouted at the same time.

* * *

"Zander did you give me this?" I asked while holding up my card.

"No." He answered.

Walked back over to Stevie. "I thought you were the smart one." I said.

"Hey, he basically gave me nothing to work with." She answered.

"Well who else?" I asked.

"Nelson? Kevin?" She answered.

"No already asked them." I replied.

"Then I've got nothing." Stevie answered.

* * *

(Stevie)

I was at my locker to put away my books then a note fell out.

"Will you be my date?" Check yes or no. Love Anonymous."

Wow, Kacey's blind date is cheating on her with me?

I quickly checked no and ran off to the band room to find Kacey.

**I told you I'd start some romance. So moving on Kacey is being cheated on with Stevie? Who do you think Anonymous is? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. How to Rock a Blue Tie

**If you're a Grelson fan I'm 100% sure your going to like this ending. This is the last time I'm going to say this: if you have any ideas for this story I'd love to hear them, even though I won't say that anymore on the next chapters this still applies to the rest of this story. Thanks.**

**PS: in honor of "How to Rock Cee Lo" the first hour episode of How to Rock I'm going to post three new chapters today. **

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kacey)

"What?" I said.

"Kace I told you your blind date is cheating on you look at the note that I got it's from the same person." Stevie replied.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Look it the same as yours." Said Stevie.

"Lets just wait for while and see what happens next because we are preforming tomorrow and we need to practice." I suggested.

"Sure." She said.

We ran through "Only You can be You", "Hey Now", and "Last One Standing".

* * *

(Nelson)

"The dance is tomorrow do you think I should ask her?" I asked.

"Nelson, I'm thirteen I don't know this stuff you'd have better luck asking Kacey." Max answered.

"Well I can't let them know I have a crush on Grace, the only reason you know is because well you saw me trying to ask her out earlier, before I fainted that is." I told her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it if you told them." Max assured me.

"Just ask her, worst case scenario she says no and you can ask someone else out, best case you have Grace for your date." Max told me.

"I guess I can." I said.

* * *

(Molly)

"Loser 5 is really starting to annoy me they ruined my dress and Tony hasn't answered any of my texts and he wasn't at school today. We need to break them up or at least get some dirt on them. Grace? Grace!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing staring at Melson?" I asked.

"You mean Nelson no reason." She said nervously.

"Grace…" I said.

"Fine he asked me out before you came and now he's my date." After telling me she covered her mouth.

"Grace your dating that freak?" I shouted.

"Sorry Molly." She apologized.

"This is good now I have some dirt on them." I said while evilly smiling.

(Stevie)

* * *

At the dance.

"Where's Max?" Zander asked.

"At home she doesn't do big parties. So Kacey did you get anther note?"

"Yes, Anonymous said he'd be wearing a blue tie and a black suite." Kacey answered.

"Same, here so it is the same guy." I said while looking around. "Well that narrows it down to, oh I don't know 5 out of the 40 boys here." I Finished.

"Let's see we have Justin Cole, Zander, Kevin, Dean Hollis, and Mr. March." Kacey said.

"Well we can cross off Mr. March with common sense, and Zander from what he said earlier. I'll ask Kevin and Justin you get Dean. Got it?" I asked.

"Let's do this." Kacey said.

* * *

I walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin are you trying to cheat on Kacey with me?" I asked.

"What? Huh me and you gross!" Kevin answered.

"Thanks and, hey!" I left after punching his left arm.

* * *

I walked over to Justin.

"Hey Stevie, is it true your little sister is going to our school now?" Justin asked.

"Yes, by the way did you give me this earlier today?" I asked while showing the note.

"No I didn't but would you like to dance later?" He asked.

"Sorry I got to go, long story. Maybe." I answered.

* * *

I ran back over to Kacey.

"Not Dean." She said.

"Same with Kevin and Justin." I said.

"Hey there Kacey time to dance." We turned around to see Andy Bartlett talking he was wearing a blue tie.

"I never said I would go out with you Andy." Kacey said.

"Yes you did when you checked the note I left you and Stevie I couldn't decide who I wanted to be my date more so I gave both of you guys the note." Andy answered.

We were both shocked I was pretty happy that I checked no now.

"You heard him Kacey you're his date now so dance." I mocked her.

"Stevie please…" Kacey was cut off when Andy dragged her to the dance floor.

* * *

(Grace)

"Hi Nelson." I said.

"H-hi Grace would you…er…um" he looked like he was going to pass out, "would you like to dance?" Nelson asked nervously.

"Sure."

We started dancing then a slow song started the dance was a blur to me, but I do remember that we somehow ended the song with a make-out session. Little did I know that someone was watching and this was going to be a real problem later.

**Ok be honest who thought Andy Bartlett was Anonymous? So now that Nelson and Grace have kissed how is this going to effect Gravity 5 and the Perf's? Who saw there Make-out session? What's Molly's going to do now that she has some dirt on Gravity 5? I know some of you were hoping Stevie's note was from Zander, and Kacey was from Kevin or something like that, but there will be some Zevie, Kavin, ect. moments ahead. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. How to Rock Grelson

**This is not the best chapter I know, but Grelson fans may like it the next chapter will be better, but I was on a writer's block with this one. Sorry.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kevin)

I was at home after the dance and hour ago I was still stunned that I saw my best friend kiss a Perf. I Kevin Reed strike out with Kacey Simon, but somehow Nelson gets Grace! Man life isn't fair.

The next day at the band room I was sitting with Nelson.

"How did you get Grace to kiss you?" I finally asked.

"What?" Nelson was tying to act dumb.

"I saw you last night. Spill." I said.

"I just, oh I don't know it just happened!" He shouted.

"Hey, you might want to talk about this later Nelson because my sister, Kacey, and Zander are coming." I was a bit surprised to hear someone else's voice I looked around and saw Max in the vent.

"How long have you been in there?" I asked.

"Since last period since it was a free period I did my homework in here." Max answered.

"How did you even get in there?" Nelson asked.

"It's not so hard really I do it all the time at home since I have four brothers and Stevie I need somewhere quiet." Max replied.

"This isn't over Nelson." I whispered because the rest of Gravity 5 showed up in the room.

* * *

(Nelson)

"Grace, Kevin and Max know about our little make-out session." I told her.

"Nelson it's fine if they know I don't care if I get kicked out of the Perfs." Grace replied.

"I don't want you to get kicked out because of me." I said.

"Then what are we going to do we can't keep us a secret forever…" I was interrupted when Grace kissed me.

"Was that to shut me up?" I asked.

"Sort-of, Nelson if anyone finds out it's fine." Said Grace.

"I'm not going to make you leave the Perfs for me."

We stopped talking and started making out again.

**Well I know it was a little boring, but I need some filler stories time to time. Hope you Grelson fans liked it. Thoughts? What do you think will happen when the rest of the gang finds out?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. How to Rock Girly Names

**Note: Because I have uploaded three chapters today I'm not going to add one tomorrow, but I will start my normal schedule again August 22****nd**** AKA this Wednesday.**

**- DON'T FORGET TO WACTH "HOW TO ROCK CEE LO" TONIGHT! -**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Zander)

So last night's dance, incase you were wondering who my date was it was Dana Blair (Girl from "How to Rock a Statue"). I don't know how, but somehow Kacey was dancing with Andy Bartlett. How he got her to dance with him I don't know, there are some things that the life we'll never know.

I saw Kacey come in an hour late for band practice today so I was singing for her with Stevie.

"Why are you so late?" I heard Kevin ask Kacey.

"Sorry my phone died I was going to call you guys that I'd be an hour late because I had to go shopping at the mall for our next gig soon." She answered.

"Fine I'll buy it…for now." I heard someone mutter though I couldn't tell whom.

* * *

We finished "Last One Standing" I packed up my stuff and left.

* * *

(Stevie)

Something was up with Kacey today: she didn't sit with us at lunch, she was wearing something different then her usual stile since she joined the band, it looked a bit more Perf I guess, lastly her excuses for being late she would never let her phone die because if it did she did, also she just told me yesterday she didn't have any plans for gigs for a while. She's hiding something.

I decided to push those thoughts away for now because I had to walk Max back to our house since mom doesn't like it when she walks home alone even though she could probably handle all of the boys at school except the jocks.

* * *

"Let's go." I told her.

"Ok." Max answered.

I was lost in thought on the way back I guess I zoned out because Max had to shout at me that we were walking in circles for the last ten minutes.

"Hello? Stevie? Stevana Raina Baskara! Do you copy?" Max shouted that snapped me back into reality. Truthfully I don't like my real name much and I'm not the happiest when she calls me that luckily mom didn't give me the only girly name.

"Yes Maxine I copy." I teased her.

"We've past this bus stop three time already you know." Max stated.

"We have?" I said puzzled.

"Yes. I think Kacey is a Perf you know." That last part kind off surprised me.

"Huh?" Was the only thing I was able to spit out.

"I was in the vent and I heard Molly talking about a spy for the Perfs in Gravity 5. Then I thought Kevin and Nelson aren't smart enough to be a spy, Zander is too lost in his mirror, and I could tell if it were you, you're not a very good liar you know. Which leaves us with just Kacey." Max explained.

I thought about that again would Kacey really leave us again for the Perfs? No she wouldn't. Right?

**Oh no Kacey is a Perf? If she isn't who is? Your thoughts about who the spy is. Hope you like this.**

**- DON'T FORGET TO WACTH "HOW TO ROCK CEE LO" TONIGHT! -**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. How to Rock a Traitor

**This chapter will probably be interesting. Just incase hope you like it.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

I was walking down the hall going to History then I froze and hid in my locker there are some advantages for being the smallest kid in school. I watched Molly and her Pefry gang from inside.

"Kacey it's good to have you back." Molly started.

Back? Does that mean my theory was right and she's back in the Perfs?

"Kacey I want you to quit Loser 5 today." Molly stated.

"Battle of the bands is coming up and you except me to quit?" Kacey asked.

"Yes, or don't be a Perf anymore." Molly responded.

"Fine." Kacey answered.

I can't believe this! Kacey Simon is a traitor!

I got out of my locker they saw me, but I didn't care.

"Hello twerp." Molly said but I ignored her.

"Why?" Was all I could say.

I ran off I didn't want to hear her excuses for ditching my sister and her friends.

* * *

After school I went to the band room I needed to tell them before they started band rehearsal. After telling them what I heard this was their reaction.

"We lost Kacey to the Perfs again?" Zander said.

"How in the world..." Kevin started.

"did they get her to come back" Nelson finished.

Stevie was silent. This worried me.

They left after that.

Stevie just sat there though.

"Stevie?" I said.

"I can't believe Kacey would do this." Stevie muttered.

Then she left too.

* * *

Back at home there wasn't much to do since I had no tests coming up and I finished my homework. I stared at my skateboard I thought about ridding it for a while, but I didn't feel like it for some reason.

Then I took out my guitar. I'll let you in on a secret of mine Stevie isn't the only one that plays and instrument I've been secretly playing guitar and piano. Every now and then I would write some songs, but they're not that good to me. Stevie has been oblivious to this for three years now actually everyone has. I started playing "Only You can be You" I kind-of stole a copy of Zander's music yesterday.

The next day at school Gravity 5 changed their name back to Gravity 4 since Kacey left and Zander started doing guitar and singing.

The only thought going through my head was why would Kacey become a Perf?

**Why did Kacey leave the band? How long can Max keep her secret? Your thoughts? **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. How to Rock a Camping Trip

**This is filler so it might be boring. Sorry**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Nelson)

Tomorrow is the annual school camping trip. Every year the Perfs organize a camping trip for themselves and who ever they want to torment on the trip. I overheard the Perfs talking about Gravity 5 being their target this year. I'll survive as long as no one finds out that I'm dating Grace we'll be good.

They post who's going and who shares a cabin with whom on the Perf's bathroom the day before. I look at my watch it's 3:05 PM it should be posted now so I walk over there on the way I run into Kevin.

(Kevin)

I was walking with Nelson on the way to the Perf bathroom door to see if we were going and so on.

" Cabin 1: Molly, Grace, and Chloe (One of the Perfs in "How to Rock a Music Video")

Cabin 2: Kacey, Stevie, and Max

Cabin 3: Mr. March, Kevin, and Nelson

Cabin 4: Justin, Zander, and TK (He'll be important later)"

I was happy I got Nelson, but come on we got the only chaperone in our cabin come on!

(Stevie)

No, I looked at the list I was fine with Max, and a week ago I'd be fine with Kacey. That was a week ago not now.

"Stevie you ok?" I heard Max asking me.

"Oh sure." I lied.

Kacey came over to us.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Save it Perfy!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"We know that you left us for the Perfs." I shouted.

"Stevie I'm sorry, but…" "This is the fourth time you've done this!" I cut her off.

I looked over to my little sister, hiding under her hood.

Kacey left.

The bus ride was noisy, but I wasn't in the mood for talking.

Max was sitting next to me scribbling in her note book she carried around everywhere, but never let anyone see it.

I finally got curious/bored enough to ask.

"Max what do you even write in there?" I asked.

"Um…stuff." She sort-of answered.

"Maxine Drew Baskara, your not a very good liar either." I said.

"Like I said stuff, and it isn't a lie it's just not specific." Max said while rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Just tell me what's in there." I begged.

"You know the last time you peeked into some one's note book you got showed up by a dog." Zander joked.

"Kacey made me." I said.

In the cabin I was unpacking on the bottom bunk while Max was unpacking on the top.

"Stevie listen…" "I told you before save it." I cut Kacey off who was unpacking in the other bottom bunk across the room.

(Zander)

I didn't know who Hunter was but he looked about the same age as Max surprisingly. The problem was I didn't want to share with Justin Cole because he and I both like the same girl. I'll give you a hint about her, she's cool, confident, down-to-earth, smart, pretty, and plays bass in my band. Yes it's Stevie.

**Will Stevie forgive Kacey? Why did she leave for the Perfs anyways? Will Stevie look in Max's book? Does Stevie like Zander the same way, or Justin? What use will Hunter be later? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. How to Rock Blackmailing

**When I was writing this chapter I had a bit of a writer's block so sorry if it stinks.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kacey)

How am I going to get Stevie to talk to me now? She's seems really mad. It's not like I wanted to be a Perf again. I only did it so Molly wouldn't tell the school about Nelson and Grace dating. Nelson begged me to do it for Grace, though he and I had to keep quiet about this because if we don't what Molly knows today will be Twitter's tomorrow. I didn't expect it to go this far, the Gravity 5 kicked me out of the band, changed the name back to Gravity 4, they all are encoring me, when they do acknowledge me it's to shout "Save it Perfy!" So they knew Max would be listening so they had me stage that so she would tell Gravity 5 I mean 4 that I was a traitor. Really I'm not a Perf, I'm more like the slave that gets paid nothing.

(Max)

I was outside of our cabin it was dark I looked at my watch it was 9:00 PM I we had to be in bed by 10:00 PM. I decided to wonder around I came across a tree stump. Well its better then listening to the silent treatment Stevie was giving Kacey or the shouting, so I pulled out my book and started scribing some more lyrics for the song I was writing.

"Hey." I heard someone talking to me. I looked up from my book after quickly shutting it.

He had a blue and yellow sweater on with grey shorts, peeking out of his grey boots were dark green socks, hiding most of his blonde hair was his white sun hat, his grey eyes were staring at me.

"I'm TK." He said.

"I'm Max." I said I was blushing a bit luckily it was too dark to see.

"Why are you out here I thought everyone was inside." He asked.

"Long story short I left my cabin because my sister and Kacey were fighting about something." I answered.

"Same thing. The two boys in my room Zander Robins and Justin Cole were fighting over a girl named Stevie Baskara, something like that." Said TK.

"What's the book for?" He asked.

"Nothing." I snapped while hiding it behind me.

I don't know how, but somehow he managed to grab it. He started reading it. "Great" I thought. I really didn't want people to know that I was into music that stuff is personal to me.

"Wow this is really good." TK commented

"Please don't tell." I begged.

"I won't but why not? It's really good." TK said.

"Look I just don't want people to know." I said we kept chatting for a while what he said next was a shocker.

"I got to go my sister wants me to be her foot rest while she gets her nails done. If I don't she'll kill me at home." TK said.

"Who your sister?" I asked.

"Molly Garfunkel." He said.

"I got to go too." I said running off.

I ran back to the cabin "Why are you so red?" Stevie asked a few seconds after I came in.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Kacey said.

"What? No." I said.

I covered my face with my book.

"Man she doesn't speak girl either." Kacey said.

Could I really like him? No he's just a friend, or is he even a friend he is Molly's brother. I thought to my self.

**We now know why Kacey left the question is how will she get out with out blowing Nelson's secret? Does Max really like Molly's little brother? If not who long is she going to deny it? Thoughts? If anyone can come a ship name for Max and TK that would be great because I'm really bad at that stuff. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. How to Rock a Big Secret

**I'm pretty sure you're going to like this one, but I don't want to jinx it.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Molly)

"The plan is working perfectly, Loser 4 doesn't have Kacey anymore and battle of the bands is next week there are tots doomed. Loserberry is too made at Kacey to let her back into the band, Nelson can't do anything or I let his secret out, Kevin well I don't have to say it but I will he's too dumb to do anything, Zander has his hands full with Justin Cole and the whole love triangle, and lastly the twerp has no vents to spy on us now so she won't find out anything." I explained to Chloe.

Grace has no clue that I'm blackmailing Kacey and Nelson.

I then herd a rustle in the trees probably an annoying raccoon or something like that.

(Max)

"I don't just hang around in vents I also hang around in trees got that Molly? Thank you for telling me your whole plan, but how can I fix this if I tell Stevie and the others the truth Grace pays the price. No I couldn't do that I'm just going to have to solve this anther way." I thought to myself while still up in that tree.

"Max?" I heard TK call my name he was staring at me I was surprised to see him or anyone at this time it was 10:30 PM, everyone should be in bed right now I only got out because I saw Molly take a stroll in the woods with anther Perf. I fell out of the tree not my best move.

"Max!" TK shouted.

I made a break for it he couldn't find out why I was there, what I was doing there, or what I had just found out. I ran towards my cabin and climbed up in a different tree. I looked around I finally lost him, but part of me wished I hadn't. I didn't know why. "I'm not in love we aren't even friends." I muttered.

I couldn't worry about that now right now I have bigger fish to fry.

(Nelson)

We were all sitting by the campfire except for Max she was in a tree. Molly was using some kid as her footstool, she and Grace were getting their nails done by anther Perf, Kevin was playing Furious Pigeons, Zander was looking at himself with Kevin's Gameboy screen, Kacey was texting on her phone trying to ignore the daggers Stevie's eyes was shooting at her. I feel so bad for Kacey right now maybe I should just come out with the truth for Kacey, but if I do Grace may have to leave the Perfs. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm pretty sure that the others are having a less stressful time.

It was silent Max was the first one to break the silence, "Nelson we need a plan." She whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"To get Kacey out of her slavery." She quietly answered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I heard Molly talking about it while I was up in a tree." Max whispered.

"The only thing I can think of is tell everyone the whole truth, but we can't do that Grace will be kicked out of the Perfs." I reasoned.

"Unless…"Max muttered.

She whispered some other things to me.

"That might just work." I said.

Night two out of four, I hope this works.

**What is their plan? Will it work? Is Max wrong about her liking TK? Will Grelson still stand by the end of the next chapter? Where else does Max sneak around in? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. How to Rock Freedom

**I know this story mostly has been about Grelson, but there will be some Zevie moments down the road along with Kavin, and many more.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Stevie)

I saw Max get up and whisper something to Grace. After that Grace shot up and did not look happy.

"I quit." She shouted.

"What?" Molly asked.

"I'm leaving the Perfs." She announced.

That shocked me.

"Why?" I heard some other Perf ask.

"Molly has been blackmailing Kacey and Nelson." Grace shouted.

"What?" I said this was shocking.

"Kacey had to be the Perf's slave so Grace wouldn't be kicked out of the Perfs, Nelson begged her to do it because he and Grace were dating, Nelson and Kacey couldn't tell you, and they put on an act in front of us to make it look like Kacey was really a Perf and not some slave." Max explained. She looked a little winded after the long explanation.

"Kacey is this true?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Kacey you are no longer a use for me, come on Grace." Molly said.

"KK." Grace answered.

The Perfs left.

"It totally worked." Nelson said to Max.

Gravity 5 is back in business.

* * *

Back at my cabin.

"Sorry Kace." I said.

"It's fine you know what we got to do now right?" She said.

"Crush them in battle of the bands." I said.

"Oh yah." Kacey answered.

**Who will win battle of the bands? Does Molly have a plan b? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. How to Rock Young Love

**This chapter is going to focus on Tax (the temporary ship name for Max and TK), still can use a ship name. Sorry Zevie fans but that will come up soon. If I'm not busy Kavin will come soon too.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kacey)

I was walking over to lunch right now, the camping trip was over. I was the only one at the lunch table, then I saw the cutest thing, young love. I saw Max talking to this boy, "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." She nervously answered. Her face was a little red now.

She then left and was about to climb up the tree by our table when I stopped her, "Look like someone is in love." I said.

"What?" She said.

"I think you like TK over there." I said.

"He's not even my friend." Max said.

"Really?" I said.

Stevie sat down at the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stevie asked.

"Max here has a…" "Shut it!" Max cut me off and climbed up the tree.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." I stated.

"Shut it!" I heard again from up the tree.

"I know what I saw." I replied.

"Your sister up there has a crush on a boy." I said.

"Who?" Stevie asked.

"You see that boy over there?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no no!" Was all she said.

"TK? Molly's brother? Life why do you hate me?" She said.

Wow, she's "supportive".

* * *

At the band room I ran over to the vent and said, "Max guess who's coming to pizza night?"

"What boy are you going on a date with? That I don't care about." Max said after opening the vent door.

"Actually you're going on a date with TK." I said happily.

"What?!" Both Max and Stevie shouted.

I looked around the boys where in shock as well.

"I don't like him!" She shouted.

"Really?" I said.

"Maybe a little." She confessed.

This got a few gasps mostly from Stevie.

* * *

**Since school is starting tomorrow I'm can no longer post a chapter ever three days, instead I will post one ever Saturday. Sorry, thanks for understanding that I now also have to focus on school too.**

* * *

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but like I said before I need fillers. How will the date go? Who supports the relationship and who doesn't? If Stevie doesn't like this what will happen when Molly finds out? Thoughts? **

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. How to Rock Sabotage

**I just found out that How to Rock is being canceled, so I thought maybe if all us emailed nick to save How to Rock I just know if enough of us emailed them we could save How to Rock. mynick/write_ here is the link. Band together and save How to Rock! Thanks for helping. If you don't believe it's canceled check this link out: ** 2012/08/nickelodeons-how-to-rock-cancelled-after-one-season/

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Stevie)

"Come on Max get out here!" Kacey shouted.

"No, I look ridicules!" Max shouted back.

"Zander if you don't mind could you drag her in here?" Kacey asked.

"Sure." He said while dragging Max through the door.

Max was in a blue sparkly dress, heels, and what I thought she'd die in makeup.

I took a picture with my phone, "That's going on the internet." I said.

"Stevie…" Max growled.

"You look great." Kacey said.

"I'm dying inside." Max whimpered.

"You still look great." Kacey said.

"I don't care." Max said and ran off.

"Kacey if you think she's going to get in a dress let alone makeup or heels, then your crazy." I said.

"Skirt if your lucky." I said while leaving the room.

I looked at the door to the Perf bathroom. I shouldn't Max is my little sister, but I can't let her go out with TK, and he is Molly's brother so she should know. I finally walked in.

"Loserberry you're telling me that our little siblings are dating?!" She shouted/asked.

"We need to get them to break up." She announced.

"Shush, she could be in the vent." I said.

"Got a plan?" I asked.

"Oh yah." She said.

Sorry Max, but this is for your own good.

**So Molly and Stevie are working together? How will Max and TK react? Thoughts? I will be uploading something tomorrow too.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. How to Rock a Bet

**Zevie and Stustin fans there is a bit of that in this chapter. Enjoy. **

**PS: Sorry I posted this later then normal. **

(Zander)

I was thinking about what I said to Justin during the camping trip

-Flashback-

"No Stevie likes me." He said.

"Wrong she likes me." I said.

"If you got her to go out with you I will run around school in a dress for a whole day." Justin said.

"Let's do it whoever gets Stevie to go out with them wins and loser wears a dress to school the next day. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." He answered.

-End of flashback-

(TK)

I was completely worried about my date with Max. I'm not the best with girls. Then again she isn't just a girl. I thought while straightening my tie.

"Ok on your date you need say some pickup lines to get her attention." Zander said.

"Like?" I said.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." (Got that from House of Anubis) He said.

"Okay. How about, if you were a booger I would pick you first?" (Again from House of Anubis) I said.

"Not bad." He said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"That about covers it." He answered.

**This chapter is short but the next one will be longer. Who will win the bet? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. How to Rock a Pizza Date

**This will be interesting especially for you Tax fans (I decided that it was going to be the permanent ship name) if there are any. I know this is short and I said it would be longer so I'm sorry about that, but it is going to be interesting.**

**I don't own How To Rock.**

(Max)

We were at Crusty's (From Shake it Up) for pizza night. I was waiting for TK to show up with Zander. Kacey was rambling on and on about how I should act around boys, though I wasn't really listening. Nelson and Kevin were stuffing cheese puffs up their noses to make mustaches. Stevie was trying to ignore Kacey's comets on boys; she probably would start to bang her head against the table soon if Kacey kept rambling.

TK soon arrived "Hey, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

"Let me guess Zander's?" I asked.

"How did you know?" He said.

"Lets see corny, dumb sounds like one of his pick up lines that he uses on girls with less than an IQ of 20." I answered.

"Hey Max I want my lipstick back." Kacey said.

"Sorry after you forcibly applied it on me I whipped it off and tossed it in the toilet." I said.

"You didn't." She said and chased me into the bathroom.

* * *

(Stevie)

Zander went to the bathroom as well to see his reflection, Molly used Grace's phone to txt Nelson to come over so he left along with Kevin leaving only me and TK were still at the table. It was silent for a while; the silence was broken when I got a txt from Molly. "Max is coming." She texted me from behind a bush. Its go time sorry Max. I grabbed TK and kissed him.

I heard a gasp I let go to see Max behind me with Kacey. She just looked at me shocked, and ran off. Nobody went after her. What did I just do?

**Poor, Max. Ok so here's the deal the next chapter is after this Tax stuff is done I'm going to start some Zevie, sorry Zacey people I pretty neutral with Zevie and Zacey so I decided that there's going to be both of them in this story, but one will be longer then the other. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. How to Rock Makeups and Breakups

**I don't really have anything else to say, but enjoy.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kacey)

Max was in the vent during band rehearsal today and wouldn't come out. "Max I'm sorry." Stevie said.

Max slid open the vent door, "Then why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Kace go." Stevie said. I tried to grab her with a pool net, but she closed the door.

"Max you can't spend you life in a vent." I said.

"I know just the parts where Stevie is around." Max said.

"Still…" I said.

"I was just trying to make sure he didn't hurt you." Stevie said.

"TK didn't hurt me, you did." Max said and slammed the vent door shut.

The bell rang "Bye guys" Stevie said and left for Math.

Zander left for English, Nelson Science and same with Kevin, I stayed since I had a free period same with Max.

"Max did you even want to go on that date?" I asked.

"No, I was just fine with being friends with him, you were staring at me like I had to go so I did. I'm thirteen Kacey." She answered.

"I shouldn't have rushed you, I might have a meddling problem, but I forget how young you are sometimes." I said.

"Thanks, and admitting you have a problem is the first step to healing." Max said.

"This is why I don't think of you as a little kid." I said.

"Next time you guys have a bet about you obsessions you might want to try meddling." She added.

"Stevie told you?" I asked.

"Yep." She answered.

* * *

(Max)

"TK I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet so maybe later we can give us a go, we're thirteen we shouldn't be dating yet." I said.

"I got it and ya I agree and maybe in a while we will give us ago." TK said.

* * *

(Zander)

I caught up to Max at the end of school.

"So are you going to talk to your sister yet?" I asked.

"I guess." Max answered.

"Wait, be mature and don't try anything for revenge." I said.

"That's fun though." Max said.

"Fine." Then she walked over to Stevie.

I decided to ease drop their conversation.

"Look I'm sorry Max." Stevie said.

"It's fine, yes I was mad, but now I'm fine with it since you were just trying to protect me." Max said.

"Thank you so much..." "Wait, I do appreciate the thought, but I can handle myself in those situations." She cut Stevie off and walked back over towards me.

"See doesn't it feel goo to do the right thing?" I said.

"Yes." She answered.

Stevie and Molly opened their locker doors and blue and pink paint shoot out of them hitting Molly and Stevie.

"That felt better." She answered.

"Hope this means we're cool." Stevie shouted.

"It does." Max replied.

"That little twerp!" Molly shouted.

"How did you even get in there lockers?" I asked.

"A paper clip, I can pick any lock in five seconds." Max answered.

"Wow, remind me to never leave any valuables around you." I said.

**That concludes the Tax drama, for now, so I will be starting some Zevie soon. Incase you're wondering, I haven't forgot the bet or battle of the bands. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. How to Rock Mall Jail

**Again nothing else to say, but enjoy.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kacey)

"Stevie we're going to get out of here." I said.

"Kacey we're in mall jail!" She shouted.

"Keep it down you two." Molly said.

"Ya." Said Grace.

"You guys just had to get in a shoe fight." Stevie said.

"Stevie?" Zander said.

"Molly? Kacey?" Kevin added.

"Grace?" Nelson ended.

"Now that we're done with roll call, what are you guys doing here?" Zander asked.

"What about you?" I said.

"Okay it all started when Kacey and Molly were fighting over some shoes…" Stevie started explaining.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Those shoes are so cute!" I said.

"Kacey." Molly said.

"Molly." I said.

"Stevie." Grace said.

"I don't do that." Stevie said.

"You should." Grace said.

"Kacey looking for these?" Molly said while holding up the shoes I wanted.

"Give me those shoes!" I said.

"No! There Mine!" Molly said.

"It go time." I said just then we starting to attack each other.

"Break it up you two." It was the security guards.

-End of flashback-

* * *

"That's how we got here." Molly said.

"What about you?" Stevie asked.

* * *

(Kevin)

"Long story short, Nelson and I got beat up by a bunch of thugs for accidently crashing into them, Zander showed up to help us, security guards dragged us away for disturbing the peace." I said.

"Guys it's 2 hours before battle of the bands." Stevie said.

**How are they going to break out? Where's Max? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. How to Rock a Breakout

**This is a cross over between Drake & Josh and How to Rock. Drake & Josh will be a returning crossover. I will also ignore if the crossover show is in a different city, but there may be some exceptions. If you have any ideas for crossovers I would love to hear them.**

(Stevie)

"Got any ideas of getting out?" Kacey said.

"Hope we're out soon I'm hungry." Kevin said.

"Max! She can pick any lock in five seconds." Zander said.

"Where is your twerpy sister?" Molly asked.

"At her friend Megan's house." I answered.

"Can we text her soon to get her to break us out?" Nelson asked.

"We have to get my phone first off that desk." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Zander asked.

"I know." I said.

* * *

"Come on Nelson grab the phone." Grace shouted.

We tied our sweaters together and Nelson started using it as a lasso.

* * *

(Max)

"Megan! Max!" I heard Drake shout.

"Where should we hide?" Megan asked.

"In the vent." I said.

"Next time we put snakes under their pillows we need to make sure they're not armed." Megan said.

"Noted" I said.

My phone buzzed.

Help in jail at the mall, hurry Nelson is going cage crazy and Kevin is gnawing on one of the bar to the cell. It was Stevie.

"I got to go my sister and her friends are in jail, well mall jail, but still." I said.

"Can I come? I should get out of the house before Drake and Josh gets grounded for giving them anther true but farfetched story about one of our pranks." Megan said.

"Sure, since your coming bring the lock picking kit." I said.

"Ok." She said.

"Ahhh!" I herd Josh say.

"Looks like we got boob #2" Megan said.

"Megan! Max!" Josh yelled.

"I think we better go now." I said.

"Right." Megan answered.

* * *

"Who is she?" Kevin asked.

"My friend Megan." I said.

We started picking the lock.

"How are you even in here?" I asked.

"Don't ask." Stevie said.

"Freedom!" Nelson yelled.

"Got any food?" Kevin asked.

"No, unless you want snake eggs." Megan said.

"I'll risk it." Kevin said.

"What?" Megan said.

"He has about the same IQ level as Drake." I said.

"That explains a lot." Megan said.

**Now that the gang is out of jail who will win battle of the bands? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. How to Rock Battle of the Bands

**Again a cross over with Drake & Josh.**

**I don't own How to Rock of Drake and Josh.**

(Megan)

"So, let me get this straight she kissed your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Max said.

"What did you do for revenge?" I asked.

"Rigged their lockers to spray them in paint." Max answered.

"I taught you so well." I said.

"So who's up next?" I asked.

"The Perfs." I said.

The Perfs ended their performance.

"That was torture." I said.

"You want to pelt them with eggs later?" Max asked.

"Sure."

"My sister's band is up next." Max said.

"Hi, I'm Kacey Simon we're Gravity 5 and we know how to rock!" Yelled Kacey.

They ended their performance.

"The winner is Gravity 5." Said some weirdo Max told me was Mr. March.

**Very short chapter, I know but next time will be longer. Thoughts? **

**Thanks for reading. **


	20. How to Rock a Backfiring Bet

**Sorry for the last chapters since they were so confusing I was had a bunch of homework so I had to stay up really late so when I wrote those I was at least half asleep. Hopefully you understood it, I hope the rest of them won't be like that.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Zander)

I haven't had a chance to ask Stevie out yet with the whole Tax drama, mall jail, and battle of the bands. Man our lives our complicated.

Maybe I'll leave a note for her in her locker, wait Andy did that she might think it was him again. Write a song for her, wait that didn't go so well with my first song for her Lady. This might be harder then I thought.

There she is just ask her out, I thought while walking towards her, "Where are you going?" Justin asked.

"Asking Stevie out." I said.

"No, I am I not letting you win the bet." Justin said.

"Wrong she like me I'm going to get her to go out with me and I'll win the bet!" I shouted.

"Bet?" I heard someone say, I turned around to see Stevie.

"You bet on who I would go out with Zander?" She asked.

"Stevie it's not how it looks." I said.

"Really? So you didn't have a bet on who I'd say yes to if you asked me out? Be honest." She said.

"Yes." I weakly said.

"I can't believe this." Stevie muttered and walked away.

"Great this is you fault!" I shouted.

"If you didn't get in the way I would have her on a date tonight!" Justin shouted.

**Short chapter I know but this is only the start of the Zevie drama.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. How to Rock a Haunted Hall part 1

**So this chapter will be a two parter the other half will be posted on Halloween. I'm going to clarify that this story will be mainly Zevie, minor Kavin and Grelson, and maybe some Tax later on. There will be some Zacey for the Zacey fans and same with Stustin, but it will be a Zevie and Kavin story. **

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Nelson)

"Hi." Max said coming out of nowhere.

"Ah!" We all shouted.

"How did you... Why would you…" Kevin started saying.

"You going to finish any of those sentences?" Max asked.

"Sorry guys we can practice today or for the rest of the week maybe forever." Zander said while walking through the door.

"Why?" Kacey asked.

"Ms. Briggs (The same teacher in ICarly) took my guitar and my ukulele when some kid started playing with them during history, and now it's in the forbidden hall." Zander explained.

"Well there goes rehearsal. Come on Max we're going home early." Stevie said.

"What's the forbidden hall?" Max asked.

"It the hall next to us on the right, it is crawling with snakes, spiders, demons, ghosts, and many more dangerous things, that guard all of the confiscated items of passed students. Legend has it that many kids have gone in there attempting to retrieve all of their lost property, but none ever came out." I said.

"The teachers probably just made that up to scare kids to not come in there. Well I'm off to go get his guitar and ukulele." Max said.

"Oh, no you don't." Stevie said while grabbing Max's hood.

"You guys are really scared of some dumb myth?" Max asked.

We all nodded our heads.

"I don't see what's so scary." Max said.

"If you went in there you would know." Kacey said.

"Have you ever been in there?" Max asked.

"No." We all said.

"Then how do you know?" Max questioned.

"Look we could spend a whole night there if we had to prove how frightening it is." Kevin said.

"Fine, well all spend the night there tonight, starting at 8:00 PM and if you guys run out before morning then you all have to come to school all dressed like hobos except for Stevie who'd have to wear something Kacey would normally wear." Max said.

"What if we make it?" I asked.

"I'll pay each of you $20." Max said.

"Where does she get that kind of money?" Kevin asked.

"She and Megan do a lot of scams." Stevie said.

"Deal." We all said.

(Stevie)

I can't believe it I think I just got out smarted by my little sister; note to self look out for evil sister. Wow, Drake and Josh must do that a lot.

(Zander)

I can't believe Stevie has been ignoring me the whole week ever since she found out about Justin and my bet, maybe it was a little wrong but still she doesn't have to ignore me.

"See we're here in the forbidden hall and nothing." Max said.

"I guess everything was just a myth like you said," Said Nelson.

"Night!" Shouted Kacey.

"Night!" We all shouted.

(Kevin)

11:59 PM

I guess the hall wasn't so bad after all, I thought then the lights started to flicker and later went out.

"Ahhh!" I shouted with Nelson.

"Who turned out the lights?" Kacey asked.

"I think a fuse was just blown, nothing to worry about." Stevie explained.

The lights cam back on, "Guys were's Zander?" Kacey asked.

"Where's Max?" Stevie asked.

I looked around they were gone.

**Okay so this was okay I guess, but the next chapter will have some major Zevie time. Thoughts? **

**Thanks for reading.**


	22. How to Rock a Haunted Hall part 2

**I decided since it was Halloween today that I would upload a new chapter, no I will not be posting new chapters for November since I need to save some for Zevie month (December) since during that month I will be going back to my summer schedule. I will post new chapter(s) next month if people request it. **

**I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ms. Briggs (The same teacher in ICarly) took my guitar and my ukulele when some kid started playing with them during history, and now it's in the forbidden hall." Zander explained. _

"_What's the forbidden hall?" Max asked._

"_It the hall next to us on the right, it is crawling with snakes, spiders, demons, ghosts, and many more dangerous things, that guard all of the confiscated items of passed students. Legend has it that many kids have gone in there attempting to retrieve all of their lost property, but none ever came out." I said. _

"_Fine, well all spend the night there tonight, starting at 8:00 PM and if you guys run out before morning then you all have to come to school all dressed like hobos except for Stevie who'd have to wear something Kacey would normally wear." Max said._

"_What if we make it?" I asked._

"_I'll pay each of you $20." Max said. _

"_Who turned out the lights?" Kacey asked._

"_I think a fuse was just blown, nothing to worry about." Stevie explained._

_The lights cam back on, "Guys were's Zander?" Kacey asked._

"_Where's Max?" Stevie asked._

* * *

(Kacey)

"Stevie stop freaking out," I said.

"Why shouldn't I? Max is gone and Zander is..." Stevie said.

"Zander is what?" I asked.

"Gone too?" She said.

Something is up here and it's not just the disappearances.

"What if this is just a prank by Max?" Kevin asked.

"No, she wouldn't do a prank unless, she was with Megan or out for serious revenge," Stevie said.

"Plus, Zander wouldn't be a part of it, he's too into being the bigger person and all that blah," Kevin said.

"True," Said Nelson.

The lights flickered again.

Again they were out.

And yes again Kevin and Nelson screamed, I would say like a little girl, but Max doesn't scream like that at all, actually she never does, at least in fear.

The lights were back on Stevie was gone, "We're so doomed aren't we?" Nelson asked.

Kevin and I nodded our heads.

* * *

(Stevie)

Everything was black still, wait I think I hear someone, "Stevie, wakeup. Hello?" someone said, but I was too groggy to tell whom. Though my vision slowly cleared up, "Zander is that you?" I asked.

" No I'm Santa Clause, yes I'm Zander." He said.

"Since when can you slam?" I asked.

"Not sure." He said.

"Where's Max?" I asked.

"Wait, she's gone too?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I don't know, when I woke up I was alone with you." He said.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"Calm down Stevie will find her, you know you really shouldn't be so protective of her she's a lot tougher and smarter then you think. She got all of us down here didn't she?" He said.

That made me calm down a little bit.

"Look Stevie I'm sorry that I bet on you with Justin. I'm pretty sure you mad still." He said.

"What was your first clue, me storming off, or the yelling? How would you like it if someone bet on you like a piece of meat?" I said.

"Sorry. Look we only did it because we both have feeling for you and we both wanted you to ourselves so that was how we were going to decide who would date you." I said.

"Wait you like me?" I asked.

"More, I love you." He said.

This put me in shock.

"There's only one question left, which one of us do you like?" He said.

"I don't know." I said, but he didn't seem to hear me since right then he kissed me.

Then the walls started to shake and the celling started to crumble, "We got to get out of here." He said.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

I was out of the room Zander was coming out to when, bam! Part of the ceiling fell on his head. He fell over and was unconscious.

* * *

I had managed to drag him out to anther part of the hall, apart that wasn't falling apart.

He came to after a few minutes. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, how did we get here?" He asked.

"I dragged you here." I said.

"Where's here?" He asked.

"The hall that we were supposed to spend the night at." I said.

"Wait why, who are you?" He asked.

My heart sank.

**So how was that for Zevie? Where are Max and the rest of the gang? Will Zander regain his memory? Will anyone survive the hall of terror? Note I will not do the **_Previously: _**every time only when it is important, or a two parter or something like that. Also I will need at least three reviews telling me to update early for one chapter. Not trying to be mean, it just takes me some time to write a lot of chapters. Thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


	23. How to Rock a Zevie Shipper

**Hi, there I know it's been a while since I last updated but I think this month's chapters are going to pretty good with only a few fillers. Thanks for being patent with me. I could say more, but I'm pretty sure you want to read the story, so enjoy.**

**I don't own How to Rock**

(Stevie)

"I'm Stevie," I said trying to hide my worries.

"Ok, so who am I?" He asked.

"Zander. We need to get you to a hospital." I said.

(Kevin)

"Guys we don't need to panic." Said Kacey.

"We have a problem, Zander lost his memory." Stevie said.

"What do you mean…" "Who are you people?" Zander cut me off.

"That is a problem." Nelson said.

"Let's get him to a hospital." Stevie said.

"Okay lets move!" Said Kacey.

"He just has a mild concussion, let him rest for a bit and his memory will come back in a few days." The doctor said.

"That's a relief." Kacey said.

"Sure." Stevie muttered. Something might be up with those two, nah Stevie isn't into all that love and girly stuff.

(Zander)

I woke up in a hospital bed, with the rest of Gravity 5.

"Zander are you feeling better?" Nelson asked.

"Yes, I feel fine Nelson." I said.

"So your memories back?" Kacey asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That's great!" Kevin squealed.

"Wait, where's Max?" Nelson asked.

"Shoot, we left her." Stevie said.

"Will go get her come on boys." Kacey said with a sly smile as she, Nelson, and Kevin left the room.

"So, do you remember anything before you hit your head?" Stevie asked.

"Only us going into the haunted hall. Why?" I said.

"No reason." Stevie said.

(Max)

It was Monday we were all at the band room.

"Zander I almost forgot, I found your guitar and ukelele in the hall, so here." I said holding up them up.

He didn't seem to her me since he was staring at Stevie.

"So tomorrow you guys have to were these." I said while holding up four hobo style clothes.

That got Zander's attention attention.

"Do we have to wear them?" Nelson moaned.

"No, one of you has to wear this, Stevie." I said while holding up a pink sparkly dress.

"No, no, no!" Stevie shouted.

"Okay we always have option 2," I said, now holding up a pink, fluffily, and feathery dress.

"Lets go with the first one." She said.

They all moaned, except Zander who was slyly staring at Stevie. Just like he was before kissing her in the hall, yes I was in the air vent watching. Did you want me to ruin the moment? By opening up the vent and going, "Hi, don't mind me I'm just eavesdropping continue making out in front of me."

Good luck Zevie. I thought.

**If you are confused about who the Zevie shipper is I'll just clarify its Max. I could use some help with the Zevie moments since romance isn't a strong category with me you can ask my friend, meeseproductions if you don't believe me. Thoughts?**


	24. How to Rock a Play

**Forgot to say this last time, happy Zevie month!**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kevin)

Drama class fun. I thought.

"Okay class today you will all pick a part in this year's play The Midsummer's Night Dream." Mr. Winkler said. (Same teacher from House of Anubis)

I groaned.

The hat that held the parts were passed around, Molly got Helena, Stevie got Hermia, Zander got Lysander, Nelson got Bottom, Grace got Puck, Justin Cole got Demetrius, Kacey was Hermia's under study, and I was Lysander's under study.

Great I thought maybe I'll get lucky and Kacey will kiss me, I take back all I ever said about drama class!

(Stevie)

Why did I have to be in the play I should have told mom that I have stage fright like Max then she wouldn't have forced me to be in drama class. Now I have to kiss Zander again. Don't get me wrong I like him, but he's my best friend and I don't want to make things weird around us if something goes wrong, or tear the band apart like Kevin and Nelson said it would. This could be a long rehearsal I thought.

It was after school I was putting away my history textbook, when he came.

"Hey Stevie, would you go out with me?" said…

**I'm sorry to be mean and make you wait for the next chapter to find out who is asking Stevie out and the fact that the chapter was not only rushed but also short. I just have to write these in a limited amount of time. I normally write these on Friday night and post them at 12:00 AM before going to bed, but since I'm doing summer schedule during school I don't have as much time. A few might be a bit crappy since I'm going to be writing most of these late on school nights. I do not do so good when I'm tired. Thanks for readings and bearing with me. Thoughts? Sorry for the super long author's note at the end.**


	25. How to Rock Stustin and Zacey

**I will be uploading three chapters tomorrow since How to Rock is ending tomorrow, but this means I will not be uploading after that until the 14th of December. **

(Stevie)

"Will you go out with me?" asked Justin Cole.

I didn't answer since I was a little phased by this.

"Please, look I'm sorry about the whole bet thing, but I really like you, you're not like all the other girls, I like that you don't try to be something your not to impress people, and you don't care what people think about you." He said.

"I'm sorry but I busy that night." I lied.

"I didn't say what night." He said.

"I'm busy every night." I said and ran off.

* * *

(Zander)

"Hey Kacey could you help me with something?" I asked.

"Umm, I guess, what?" Kacey said.

"I need to pretend to be a girl I like and I'm going to ask you out, tell me if it's corny or cliché." I said.

"Ok." I said.

"Hey babe, how about you and I go for dinner and a movie tonight, pick you up at eight?" I said.

"It's good, but before you ask her you should get a real conversation and don't rush it as much." Kacey said.

"Got it. Hey, Kacey how was Science today?" I asked.

"Good." Kacey said.

"So if you're not busy tonight would you go out with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Kacey said.

"Pick you up at eight." I said.

"Sure." Kacey said.

"So how was that?" I asked.

"Much better." Kacey said.

"Thanks, I got to get to Math now, bye." I said.

"Good luck with asking Stevie out." Kacey said.

"Thanks, wait how'd you know?" I asked.

"Please, Max figured out you two were into each other before you two knew yourselves." Kacey said.

* * *

(Stevie)

Wow, I guess Kacey and Zander is an item now. I thought.

-Flashback-

"Got it. Hey, Kacey how was Science today?" I asked.

"Good." Kacey said.

"So if you're not busy tonight would you go out with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Kacey said.

"Pick you up at eight." I said.

"Sure." Kacey said.

-End of flashback-

"Stevie? Yo, earth to Stevie." Max said.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"You said you were going to the band room to get you base and then we could go home." Max said.

"Oh, right, I'll be back in a little bit you just meet me at the front of the school in 20 minutes," I said.

* * *

"I love you." I heard someone say.

I looked through the window in to the band room, I saw Zander kissing Kacey. My heart sank, I just ran back to the front of the school forgetting my base.

* * *

"Stevie, did you loose your base?" Max asked.

"No, I just thought I could leave it overnight since a I have so much to take home." I lied.

"Ok," Max said.

* * *

I was still a little phased by what I saw yesterday in the band room, but if Zacey was here then I guess Zevie will have to wait, I thought as I was turning my dial on my locker.

"Stevie, sorry about yesterday." I heard a familiar voice say, I closed my locker door to see Justin.

"Oh, it's fine and actually my schedule cleared up so, yes I go out with you." I said.

"Really? I meant how's seven?" He asked.

"Great." I said.

What am I doing? I thought.

**Ok this was fairly long, so I hope this makes up for the last chapter's shortness. And when I said a little Zacey earlier this is the kind of Zacey I meant. Sorry about this being rushed. Thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


	26. How to Rock Zolly?

**How to Rock ended to day. :( **

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kacey)

I don't know what's up with Stevie lately for the past few days she's been avoiding Zander and me. When I talk to her she acts like I ran over her puppy.

"Hey Zander, do you know why Stevie acting so weird?" I asked.

"Got no clue. Maybe Max knows something." Zander said.

"You got that right." Max said as she opened the vent door.

She's been doing that for about four months now and I still haven't got used to the fact that we have a thirteen-year-old kid that hangs out in our vents.

"Spill." I said.

"You two ripped her heart out." Max replied.

Not the answer I expected.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She saw you two a few days ago sucking faces." She answered.

"I never…" "She saw that?" Zander cut me off.

"We never…" "We never, but Molly and I did." He answered.

(Zander)

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I'll explain." I said.

-Flashback-

I was walking in the band room to get my guitar.

"Hello Zander." "Kacey" said.

"Hey Kacey…you're not…" I said.

"That's right Zan-zan." Molly said wearing a wig that looked like Kacey's hair.

"Molly!" Grace shouted.

At that moment she grabbed me and forcibly kissed me. With her back facing the door.

-End of flashback-

"So that means Molly is…" "So dead." Max cut me off.

"Ok you guys are starting to annoy me, cutting me off and all." Kacey said.

**Ok so if you're a bit confused Molly kissed Zander not Kacey, but still the answer remains why? Thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


	27. How to Rock Deception

**Nothing to say but enjoy.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Molly)

"Why?" The twerp asked.

"Simple your sister is in my way." Molly said.

"What do you mean?" Twerp asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought you were supposed to be some sort of kid genus. But she's in the way of me taking Kacey down, Zolly, and she's just plain annoying. And believe it or not she's the weakest link in Loser 5." I said.

"Well, actually I had it all figured out but I just needed a recording of you admitting this to fix everything." She answered.

"Then since you know too much…" I said.

(Stevie)

"Look Stevie, I know what you saw, but it wasn't real. Molly kissed me I don't know why, but I do know she did it to get to you." Zander said.

"Why should I believe you?" Stevie asked.

"Because you know I'd never do that to you." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't" I said coldly.

I pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge, we were locked in.

**So things are getting worse, or are they? What happened to Max? Will her evidence fix everything? Sorry it was short. Thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


	28. How to Rock a Kavin Kiss

**R.I.P. How to Rock. :( **

**I don't own How to Rock**

(Stevie)

Great, I'm locked in the band room with only Zander.

"Stevie we got to get out of here." Zander said.

"No, we should stay in here for the rest of our lives." I said sarcastically.

"I mean the play's going to start in ten minutes." He said.

Shoot, I totally forgot about the play, well bright side I don't have to kiss him, down side I'm stuck in a room with him.

(Max)

"Molly! You can't keep me in here forever!" I shouted.

"Will see." Molly said.

I heard here footsteps leading out of the room.

Great, I'm stuck in a school supply closet, sure I'd pick the lock, but it's on the other side of the door. I would call someone but the she-devil took my phone. I had to get out, but how? What can I do? There's no way to escape all I have, is my watch, a few crackers Molly left and a glass of water I've got nothing. Wait, I hear footsteps coming back. The door handle turned the lock was unlocked. I was free, when I stepped out I saw him. It was…

(Kacey)

"Where's Stevie and Zander the play's starting five minutes." Mr. Winkler asked.

"Don't know." I said.

"Then you two are going to be my leads tonight." He said.

Ok so now I have to kiss Kevin, world why do you hate me?

At the end of the night I was walking home, the play wasn't so bad, and the kiss, I guess I kind of liked it? Weirdest day ever.

**Sorry, this was so rushed I wrote all of these last minute, I over slept passed the time I was going to write these, and then my parents dropped a few surprises like going to out to dinner with some family members and other stuff you guys don't want to hear about so I ended up writing later then I thought. So who freed Max? Is there an official Kavin soon? And what about Zevie? If you're wondering why I left out the play, it's because I only read the abridged one so I don't know the complete story and I didn't want it to be inaccurate. Thoughts? Thanks for reading. **


	29. How to Rock a Vacation

**Sorry it is so short.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

Last week's tension was finally resolved; luckily Molly only took my tape recorder and not my hat camera, thank you Megan. It wasn't hard to prove Zander and Kacey's innocents with it. The only thing was…

-flashback-

I stepped out of the supply closet, to see him. TK, "Hey." He said.

"Uhmm, thanks." I said as calm as possible, but I don't think it was that calm.

"Max, I wanted to ask…" He began.

"Go to go!" I said and bolted out of the room.

-end of flashback-

"Does anyone have plans for winter break?" Kacey asked.

"No," We all said.

"Good because my grandpa said my family could go to his cabin at Mammoth this winter break and my parents said you could come too." Kacey said.

Next week will be interesting, with out tackle charades, personally I find the game pointless but Stevie and my brothers seem to like it, so I just hide in the vent while they play.

**I know this is extremely short, but I had no time to write this before and Thursday is my most busy day I won't be home until 7:00 PM at least and I have I huge History test to study for. I literally wrote this in five minutes before I left for school.**


	30. How to Rock an Alliance

**This is going to be very, very short, since I was sick on the day of my history test and now I'm studying all weekend. Then I forgot I hadn't written this chapter, so I'm writing this at like 10:45 PM while I still have a bit to due for school. I'm just really paranoid about my history test, I really need an A on this since I've never gotten a B on a report card before. Sorry, hopefully I get a longer one up soon. **

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

We've arrived at Mammoth a few minutes ago everyone was here, but Zander had a friend. "Hey, guys mom said I had to bring my little sister here so look out, keep all valuables locked up or with you at all times." Zander said.

" 'Sup, I'm Rosie," (Just came up with a random name, sorry if you hate it tired and I'm bad with names as it is).

"Max," I said.

"You know my brother seems to have a thing for your sister," She stated.

"I know I saw them kissing while I was in a vent, want to help me hook them up?" I asked.

"Sure, and how'd you get in a vent?" She asked.

"I'll show you later," I said.

* * *

So the first few days past I spent most of my time scheming with Rosie, she's okay, she reminds me of Megan, but I don't think she's quite as extreme as her.

**Sorry this is super short Winter break is coming Wednesday so I will have more time to do these. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	31. How to Rock Christmas Hiding

**I hope this is long enough for you guys, though if not sorry this is filler; and those for me aren't very long normally. I have got some ideas it's just I'm trying to space them out so the story doesn't feel too rushed, and partly because I'm not totally sure about some of them, I write some and save it for later and might publish it anther day if I can get it right since at the time I'm not a big fan of it. My cousin has rubbed off on me too much so I have a problem with perfectionism, it's not at the point I freak out at some small grammar and spelling errors, it's just if I don't like the story, or storyline I can't do anything with it. This is a real problem at times like school every so often.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

To Stevie Christmas is a wonderful time of the year, you can tell by the way she hums every single Christmas song she knows in the morning and the way she skips around everywhere. To me it is a more conflicting time since I like the holiday don't get me wrong, but it's the shopping Stevie drags me to every so often around Christmas; since Christmas makes her act like an actual girl. Sometimes it's a bit frightening.

"Max, get up it's time to go Christmas shopping!" Stevie shouted.

Help! I though as I slid in the vent, here's the thing about me, I don't like being woken up at 9:00 AM I am a night owl, I stay up until 12:00 AM -1:00 AM and wake up at 10:00 AM-11:AM, especially for shopping. To me the greatest inventions of mankind are the off button on an alarm clock, the snooze, the mute button on the TV (only if people like Kacey are on), and spell check. (To me these are my opinions of the greatest inventions food is not counted like chocolate but if I did include food it would be in there).

"Max, what are you doing up in the vents?" Rosie asked.

"Trying to avoid Christmas shopping, don't you have to worry about this?" I said.

"I'm Jewish," She said.

"Lucky," I said.

"Max?" Stevie said.

"You didn't see me," I said and closed the vent door.

**Thoughts? It this was too short, sorry, but I will have more time to write these for the rest of the year since, I'm on winter break! Also the next one might be brief but if it is it will have Zevie or something leading to a bigger Zevie moment. Thanks for reading.**


	32. How to Rock Secret Santa

**Hey, it's been a little while since I've updated last, sorry about that again. So I'm going to post three chapters today, sorry they might be short but I have a feeling you guys will like the last one a lot, if not then sorry.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Stevie)

I don't get why Max always goes missing right before holiday shopping, oh well Kacey said she'd come with me so it's not bad. Though we do have a bit of trouble now, Molly, Grace, and TK had the same idea to come to Mammoth as well, sadly there cabin is the same as ours, but there's a door between us, one that we intend to keep locked, if not Max can just blow torch it shut. I starting to think Megan is a bad influence on Max.

"So, everyone since it's Christmas and the we made the perfs sign a peace treaty for the trip we can now get on with doing Secret Santa." Kacey said.

"Um, we're Jewish," Zander said.

"Doesn't matter you two a participating." She said with death glares shooting out of her eyes, so that's what that looks like, now wonder the boys get scared of me at times.

The hat was passed around, it was my turn, I pulled out a piece of papers, unfolded it. I was Zander's Secret Santa.

**So, short one I know, but this will lead to a good Zevie moment I think, again romance not a strong category. Thanks for reading.**


	33. How to Rock a Zevie Scheme

**Not going to say much and just get straight to the story.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

"Ok you two, I have a job for you. I want you two to figure out what the perfect gift for Stevie is, since I'm her Secret Santa," Zander said.

"What's in it for us?" Rosie said.

"The good feeling of helping your brother, and ten bucks each," Zander answered.

"Twenty and you have a deal," Rosie answered.

"Man I'm getting ripped off." Zander said as he handed us the cash.

This is going perfectly.

-flashback-

"Ok Kacey so when we're doing Secret Santa could you make sure Stevie and Zander get each other?" I asked.

"A part of your scheme?" Kacey asked.

"What do you think?" Rosie asked.

"Sure if it's for Zevie." She said.

-end of flash back-

Faze one complete, next step figure out what those two want for Christmas. Zander wasn't hard, since apparently he talks in his sleep and that would be a new guitar. Stevie was a little harder but I got it out of her by checking her browsing history, apparently she wants a new base. Wow these two are made for each other.

**So, Zevie's scheme is starting, and the Perfs are here. What other schemes are going around, and will the schemes work? Thoughts? Thanks for reading/**


	34. How to Rock Christmas

**Last one, Marry Christmas, I'm not going to be posting again until New Years Eve, and since I want to save some for that day so I can post three like I do on most holidays.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Zander)

I was first to give my gift, "Marry Christmas Stevie," I said. She opened it up to her delight it was a bass guitar, "Thanks Z," she said. And hugged me, she never hugs people, I love Christmas!

I was surprised to get a guitar from her, great minds think a like I guess. Everything went on, Kacey got a necklace from Kevin, he got a furious pigeon game from her, Grace gave Nelson a kiss, Nelson fainted and returned the favor, Molly gave Rosie a Barbie doll, she's probably going to use it as a sling shot target later, Molly got a scarf from Rosie thought it was black and torn up probably going in the trash later. Max got TK a basketball that knew he played, to my surprise TK dragged Max into anther room so I don't know what he got her.

(Max)

TK had just dragged me into anther room, "Um Max I don't know how to say this but I still like you so could you um you know try us again?" He asked.

I so wanted to say yes but, "I'm sorry no, not now it's just too soon," I said. What is wrong with you I thought?

"Oh, ok just tell me when you're ready, though here," He said and handed me a small green box; I lifted the box to find a notebook with some music notes on it. I flipped through it; it had a bunch of staff sheets and blank lines for writing lyrics. "I know you like this stuff and you don't want people to know, plus last time I stole your book it didn't have much room left. That was true, I was close to my last few pages this morning. "Thanks," I said. He started leaning in towards me, and then I heard a knock on the door, "Yo Max we need to step it up to faze three." Rosie shouted.

I grabbed the missile tow (I can't spell), "Hey Stevie Zander look up," I said while holding the plant above them. They looked at each other, and then me and paused, "Just get on with it!" Molly said in disgust, man someone's a Grinch. Few moments later Zevie had just had their second kiss and this time neither of them would forget it.

**So that's it. Thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


	35. How to Rock a Snow In

**I'm sorry I had a typo last time I meant New Year's Day not Eve, so sorry.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kevin)

"I'm going out for more cheese curls!" Nelson shouted, but then it turns into crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The door, don't open, snow pile of it!" He said.

"Slow down buddy," I said.

"We're snowed in!" He shouted.

"When? How? Why?" I started saying.

"Dude now you need to use your big words," He said.

"Nooooooooo!" I shouted.

"That's better." He said while patting me on the shoulder.

**I'm aware I keep making these short so sorry but I'm really messed up with the change of schedule at times since I have to finds time to do these since I still have a bunch of other things. Thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


	36. How to Rock an Evil Plan

**Nothing to say but I don't own How to Rock.**

(Molly)

So were snowed in, trapped with Loser 5, most of us would go crazy, no me I came up with a plan. A very evil plan.

I whispered some things into Grace's ear; she gasped but said she'd go along with it as long as she and Nelson weren't affected. Which would be fine since they aren't my targets.

"So everyone since we're all trapped there's no point in being bored as well so why don't we play a few rounds of truth or dare until the snow melts?" I said as innocent as I possibly can.

"I not sure that game brings out the worst in people or get hurt." Stevie said.

"Sounds like some one is afraid to play." I said.

"No fine I'll play," She muttered.

"Anyone else have any objections? No? Good." I said.

"So Max truth or dare?" Rosie asked.

"Dare," The twerp said.

"Ok," Rosie said and grabbed both the twerp and my little brother and locked them in the closet, "You two camp out in there until the next round, have fun." She said slyly.

"Ok, Stevie truth or dare?" Kevin asked.

"Dare." She said.

"Ok, I dare you to dress like a Perf and ask me out." He said. Oh I so love this game.

She grumbled some things that made me relieved that TK was in the closet so he couldn't hear.

"Kevin truth or dare?" TK shouted from the closet.

"Dare," he said, wow he actually has a bit of a spine after all.

"I dare you to say no when Stevie asks you out," TK shouted, Kevin's face went white.

"TK truth or dare?" Kacey shouted.

"Truth," he said.

"Do you still have feeling for Max?" She shouted.

"I er um yes." He admitted.

"Knew it." Kacey said.

"You know I knew this since we broke up so you're a little behind Kacey, you're losing you touch." The twerp shouted.

"Rosie truth or dare?" She shouted.

"Dare, take you best shot," Rosie shouted back.

"I dare you to lock you and Kevin in the bathroom and give him a whole bag of M&M's. All of Loser 5's members gasped.

She did it, though a few seconds after I heard a lot of banging coming from the bathroom.

By now Stevie dressed fashionably, asked Kevin out, he refused, and now she is currently attacking him with the heels she borrowed from Grace.

**What is Molly's evil plan? Thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


	37. How to Rock New Year's Day

**First I have to get one thing out before you read this story, I knew the world wouldn't end in 2012! Lastly Happy Birthday ****meeseproductions, ****this chapter is part of you're Birthday present so I hope you like it.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

So this day has gone great so far thanks to Rosie and since she found out my little secret.

-flashback-

"So Max how do you know TK?" Rosie asked out of the blue.

"We used to date," I said.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem since you are over him. Wait you aren't is you?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said.

"Really? I think you do still." She asked.

"You have no proof," I said.

"Really because your book says other wise," She said.

"You looked in my book?" I nearly shouted. Though I was happy no one else heard.

"Yes, and this particular page says a lot." She said.

"I looked at it, so everyone write loves songs time to time right?" I asked.

"No, and I didn't think you were the kind to write that stuff. Also I think you = TK in it." She said.

"So?" I said.

"I knew it, plus you blush faintly when you are around you it's hard to tell since you have such a tan, but I could still see it." She answered.

-end of flashback-

* * *

(Molly)

So it's my turn, finally the other losers took some time, though Grace was quick since she saw how impatient I was getting, here is my chance dare Zander to kiss me.

"Hey guys snow melted the game is over," Nelson shouted, you got to be kidding me!

The twerp's alarm on her watch went off, "Guys its New Years!" She shouted.

"Hey Max, isn't it a tradition to have people kiss on New Years?" She asked.

I might get my kiss after all. Kacey surprisingly kissed Kevin, Grace kissed Nelson and as usual he fainted, I was waiting for Zander to come and kiss me, but he kissed Stevie instead, what wrong with him? I looked over at the twerp and TK just awkwardly looked at each other and compromised with a hug Rosie looked like she got cheated, kids have no common sense at all.

**Happy New Year! Also I will put this story on hiatus again since I have my first finals so I'm really paranoid more than that history test (I have no idea what I got on that yet) so I will post more once I can. Sorry you guys must be tired of all the hiatuses lately this will be the last one for a while I hope. Thoughts? Thanks for reading. **


	38. How to Rock a Tax Rival

**Ok so I'm back after a long time, sorry about that again though finals are worth 20% of your semester grade so I didn't want to do badly on them. I started hinting some Tax last time and yes that is the next part of this story with some Zevie drama in the back ground, maybe one with Kavin though it will be short, and if I can maybe Grelson too. **This means the narrator is talking out side of the story. (By the way that would be Max).

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

So life went on after New Years, Kevin is still crushing on Kacey, she in denial, Zevie finally happened; you think that would be it for our love drama in our lives? No, you would be wrong so wrong. Let me back up a bit to two weeks ago…

Now the beginning you might be thinking how does this affect our love lives just wait until the end and you'll see what I mean.

"Nelson what are you watching?" Kevin squealed with impatiens since he asked five other times.

"This new band on Splash Face their pretty good." Nelson replied.

"Ok so what's their name?" Kevin asked.

"MB13."

"What kind of name is that?" Kacey asked.

"Can you at lest tell us who they are?" Kevin asked.

"That's the thing no one knows though the viewers came up with the name and they said they liked it." Nelson asked.

"I got an idea why don't we get them to play with us?" Zander asked.

"Were you just listening to what I said a few seconds ago no one knows who they are." Nelson said clearly insulted.

"Wait, there profile says they live near here, so…" Kacey said with her evil smile. This can't be good.

"No, no no we are not having anther…" Zander started.

"Yes Zander we are having a bet, who ever finds out who they are first can watch the others clean the band room, and we better hurry since it got real nasty compared to the last time. Put it this way that thing we thought was a dog multiplied." She stated.

* * *

(Stevie)

I don't really want to clean the band room again especially since the dog-demon has multiplied so I might as well win this bet, though I don't really want to go invade someone's privacy.

Though it will be pretty nice since who ever MB13 is, they are good.

Though something tells me that they are closer then we think.

Judging to your confused faces I guess you still don't get how this relates to everything yet so I try to move this part along.

* * *

(TK)

So Max has been acting strange lately even for her, don't get me wrong I like her weirdness though this is different. She doesn't hang around her sister's band room as much and hides in the vents more, she's been talking to Rosie a lot, and not as much to me. Something is up here.

(Stevie)

This is going to be hard to tell them, what am I supposed to say? I've just walked in the band room now they're all looking at me like something is up since I haven't said my cheerful Hey guys like I always do.

"Hey Steves," Zander said.

"Hey Z," I said.

"Where's Max, in the vents?" Kacey asked.

"That's just it, she's not coming here, she got accepted into a new school in Malibu, not only that it's a boarding school so we won't see her for a while." I sadly stated.

* * *

(Max)

Should I really be doing this? I'm only 13 and I'm going to be on my own here, though it is good for a collage application. What about TK, maybe Rosie is right do I still have feelings for him? No, were better off as friends, right? Well here I am at my dorm, "Welcome to PCA, I'm Coco your dorm adviser," her phone buzzed, "My boyfriend dumped me again?" She started breaking down.

I just stood and stared, yes I do get in people love lives every now and then, but not as much as Kacey, just for people as oblivious as Stevie and Zander who'd make a good couple, and it only took a year and two 13 year olds to hook them up. Plus seeing her right now even though I don't know her I can tell why her boyfriend broke up with her.

"Sorry about Coco," a girl about my sister age said.

"She goes through this once every week at least, though you'll get used to it, and learn to avoid her, unless you want to try to hook her up with someone else that completely backfired," the other girl said.

"I won't ask," I said.

"Oh, I forgot I'm Zoey Brooks and she's Lola Martinez," Zoey said.

"I'm Max Baskara," I said.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Lola asked.

"Normally yes though its better then my real name to me plus I'm a pretty big tomboy, since I grew up with four brothers and one tomboyish sister," I said.

"Well welcome to PCA if need help just ask us we're in room 101," Zoey said.

I was unpacking in my dorm room 111, then a blond boy about my age came in, "Hey Zoey, wait you aren't Zoey, wait this isn't room 101," The boy said.

"That would be down the hall to your left," I said.

"Sorry, I'm Dustin Brooks I was just looking for my sister," Dustin said.

"Its fine," I said.

"Thanks your nice, and pretty, wait did I just say that out loud?" He said.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, er um will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Sure I guess?" I said.

He looked pretty happy and ran off to his sister's room. Now I'm really confused because I might have just been blushing a second ago, then there's TK. No like I said before we are just friends nothing more or nothing less.

**Ok I guess this got a little random, I want to her your thoughts with Max and Dustin going out, do you like it, hate it, somewhere in the middle, or do you just want her to go out with TK? Also at PCA it has been about three months after the prom and after the series ended, everyone is still the same age, same relationships, though James might no longer be at PCA, I'm still debating about that, so I could use you input on that one. Also I will be dropping hints for who MB13 is until it is revealed. Hope you liked the longer chapter after all this time. Sorry again. Lastly who is MB13? By the way bad at band names too. Who will win Tax or Mastin? Getting slightly better with ship names. Don't worry Zevie will be there next chapter or the one after. Thanks for reading.**


	39. How to Rock Love 101

**I'm just going to jump right into the chapter now.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(TK)

I wonder were Max is, I haven't seen her all day so far and we have chemistry, math, and English; so there is no way I wouldn't see her any day. "Hey have you guys seen Max?" I asked Kacey not really expecting an answer from anyone else.

"Didn't you hear? Max is transferred to a different school now, plus it's a boarding school so we can't see her after school either." Kacey stated.

"Wait, she left?" I asked in shock, it just felt like my heart was ripped out.

* * *

(Max)

Now you're up to speed, more or less at least.

"So that's about what has happened in the last two weeks." I said.

"Ok, now I see why you asked us for advice," Lola said.

"Though what I don't get is why you didn't ask Zoey she's better at these kind of problems," Quinn said.

"Well I hear she is very protective of Dustin so I wanted some advice that wasn't influenced by their bias," I said.

"Well love is hard to explain, you see my boyfriend Vince threatened one of my former crushes into not ratting him out of his cheating. Then my boyfriend and his gang beat him, anther friend of mine, and a Logan up after telling a teacher." Lola said.

"Well, for me I spent a bunch of time chasing anther boy around, and when he dumped me, my worst enemy comforted me and then Logan and I became boyfriend and girlfriend." Quinn said.

Wow these are interestingly odd ways to get together with someone.

"Max I'm sorry, though it is really sad you cannot tell the difference from a crush to being in love. It's part of love 101 and I'm not taking the time to explane it to you right now," Lola said.

"May I point out something, I only thirteen almost fourteen, my hormones just started thank you very much Lola. And at least I'm not living in denial like my sister and her boyfriend, they start dating after knowing each other for about a year and a half and its been obvious to everyone but them that they like each other, and when they do couple up after kissing a few time; don't ask they still act like just friends. " I said.

"Touché," Lola said.

"Well look's like you're trying to change to subject," Quinn said.

"Well, moving on looks like you have a decision to make TK or Dustin." Quinn said.

**Ok so I can't really decide who I ship more Tax or Mastin so I'm leaving to a vote on my profile there is a poll asking who you ship, you can answered there or in a review, I will wait until the end of the month to write the chapter that decides it. So it is up to you guys reading this fic, so vote now please. Thanks for reading.**


	40. How to Rock Confusion

**So I do need some impute on the whole Tax and Mastin thing by February 22****nd ****I do need that to continue the story, so if I don't get some impute I might just decide it with a coin toss, though I'd really rather have you guys give your thoughts. Thanks.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

Ok so I'm about to go on a date with a guy that I may or may not like. I still might have a thing for my first boyfriend if you can call him that since we only went on one date that ended with him being kissed by my sister. Man my life is weird when I'm only thirteen.

I heard a knock on my door, "Hey, Dustin." I say.

"You ready and just to warn you, I think Zoey and her friends are spying on us," he said as he pointed down the hall.

I hear giggling, "I though we were the younger ones," I said.

"I sometimes wonder that too," he said

"They are just like my sister and her friends, though I'm not so sure if they are so medaling," I said.

"You'd be surprised with what they do," Dustin replied.

"I don't want to know," I said.

We started the night with some pizza and a movie in Chase, Michael, and Logan's room.

The odd thing is Chase reminds me a bit like Nelson polite and shy, Michael is like Kevin they are both pretty good cooks, and Logan reminds me of Zander since they both can't stop looking in the mirror.

We had some extra time before we should go to bed so we took a smoke bomb and left it in Logan's bed, we waited until he went to bed and, well let's just say his close caught on fire, and yes we got this on all video. It was a pretty fun, um date I guess you could call it that, crap I'm blushing aren't I?

Though I still don't know if I still like TK, that song I wrote a while ago was Rosie right did I right it thinking about TK? No I just wrote a song that all, plain and simple, right? It keeps playing in my head every now and then, and I can't shake the feeling that I might have.

Maybe it's like the song says, he had me at hello.

I can feel you coming from a mile away

My pulse start racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed, deliver with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove

I'm already into you

So Ho ho ho hold

Me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, don't say good might you know

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

Close your mouth now

Baby, don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying

Nothing I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried

When the beats so loud

And the speakers blowing up to

This dance song

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold

Hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh

Oooh Oooh aaaha aaaha

You already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove

I'm already into you aaha…

So hold, hold, hold

Hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

Had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

**(I don't own Had me Hello, by Olivia Holt)**

**So far all you have read is Tax though I wanted to put some Mastin in there before you guys say something, and please do I don't want to leave it to a coin toss. Thanks for reading.**


	41. How to Rock Answers

**Sorry this is a day late.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Kacey)

The band room was empty except for Zander, now is the time to ask, "Zander when are you going to tell Stevie you guys are in a relation ship?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"Well you two still act the same way you did before you started dating." I explained.

"We do?" He said.

Well to be fair they sort of acted like they were a couple before they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Guys!" Nelson shouted while running in the room.

"What?" we asked.

"MB13, just posted a new video," he said and showed us.

I can feel you coming from a mile away

My pulse start racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed, deliver with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove

I'm already into you

So Ho ho ho hold

Me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

Close your mouth now

Baby, don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying

Nothing I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried

When the beats so loud

And the speakers blowing up to

This dance song

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold

Hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh

Oooh Oooh aaaha aaaha

You already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove

I'm already into you aaha…

So hold, hold, hold

Hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

Had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

**(Again I don't own Had me Hello, by Olivia Holt)**

**Sorry this might be a tad short and late I had my cousin over last night and we hardly see each other so I didn't have time to write this for you guys yesterday. Also I was going to reveal who MB13 was before though I'm decided to show you now since most of you were either close or dead on.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	42. How to Rock an End

**Sorry this is a really late update and all, the deck was stacked against me, at first I though I would wait two weeks for more votes, though when that didn't happen I was about to start then my house flooded so it took anther week or two to get situated from that, and finally I had a big writer's block, so sorry again.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(TK)

So far this week I have just got the courage to ask Max out again just to find that she left for a boarding school. This just is great what's next I chase her down and find her with anther guy?

Two hours later.

I stand corrected, it can get worse I do chase her down to PCA, and find her with anther guy, some kid named Dustin Brooks I wonder, did I jinx myself a few hours ago?

Then a kid about my age came up, "Hi, I'm Dustin Brooks," he said.

* * *

(Kacey)

I have been trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do, you see ever since that play with Kevin and that kiss, it feels like there is something more between us. I don't know what it is though I see him differently now. He's not just that hyper, annoying band mate anymore, though I don't know what.

* * *

(Stevie)

"So what do you want to do tonight work on a new song?" Zander asked.

"Sure," I said.

-flashback-

"Stevie we need to talk," Kacey said.

"What about?" I asked.

"You two are clueless," She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You and Zander you guys aren't acting like a couple at all!" she shouted.

"We went out," I said.

"One movie and that was two weeks ago," She said.

"I'll make you a deal I'll make a move once you and Kevin start dating," I stated.

"About that we have one tonight so what are you going to do?" She answered.

"I'm not going to win this conversation am I?" I asked.

"Nope." Kacey answered.

-end of flashback-

"Wait, actually we are going out tonight." I stated.

"We are?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

* * *

(TK)

"So your TK?" He said.

"Yes, how do you know me?" I asked.

"Max told me about you," he answered.

"Oh, does she talk about me a lot?" I asked.

"Sometimes though she does that about her other friends like this girl named Megan who I'm not sure if I should be afraid of," He said.

"You should be trust me," I said trying to hide the fact this was just plain award.

"Hey, Dustin I need to talk to you, TK?" I turned around to see Max Baskara.

* * *

(Max)

"I don't know what to do Megan," I said.

"Well let's try this like a test since you get high scores with them. What do you want in a boy?" She said.

"I guess I'd want him to be nice, funny, he doesn't have to be a genius but as long as he's not a moron, and I wouldn't mind if he weren't bad looking, though that last bit is a bonus and lastly I would have to be able to connect with that person." I said.

"Ok now who fits those descriptions better?" she asked.

I though about that for a moment, TK and Dustin were both funny, smart, nice, and cute though I felt like I connected with TK more even though it was so complicated between us, "Hello, Maxine Drew Baskara!" she screamed.

"Sorry what, oh yah, I guess TK," I said.

"Then I think you know how to solve this problem, and let me just say I have never seen you act this much like a girl," She said.

"Well I am a girl so I can be girly at times and thanks Megan," I said as I turned the video chat off.

I had to tell Dustin, though now I think I'm regretting it not because I changed my mind it was because TK was right there.

"Hi Dustin, TK," I said trying to keep this as normal as possible.

"Hi Max," They both said I could see a faint glare coming from both staring at each other.

"I'm just going to need to borrow him for a minute," I said and dragged Dustin of to some random corner, "How do I put this Dustin I um… I can't do this anymore I still have feelings for someone else," I said.

"Ok I guess, good luck with TK," He said.

"Thanks for understanding wait did you say TK?" I asked.

"You heard me," He said.

"Who doesn't know!" I said.

"I think only people who don't know you." He said.

"So TK is the offer still good you about you and me um…" I said.

"Yes," He said.

**So I flipped a coin and it ended with Tax, though I'm retrospect I guess it would make more sense to end with Tax since, I spent so many chapters on them. Also this isn't the last chapter I will post an epilogue soon and that will be that.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	43. How to Rock an Epilogue

**Well not going to say much since I'm going to at the end.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

(Max)

So I guess that almost it, though if you're wondering what happened after well, Stevie and Zander started actually dating, Kavin happened, Grelson is going well, Molly and Justin got together, though I must say I feel bad for him. I actually was able to admit who I was online and Dustin and Megan started going out, who'd ever see that coming? As for TK and me well so far it's been going well and I switched back to Brewster High with everyone, though I still do talk to my PCA friends.

**So I know this was short and all though I don't have as much inspiration for this as I used to since the show ended though I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for ever since that is one of my biggest pet peeves ever on this site when people do that with out telling them it's discontinued. Lastly I wanted to thank all of you who every favorite, followed, reviewed, or even just read this story, and I'll tell you right now it means a lot more that you can imagine since this was my very first fic and now it's done. So I'd like to thank: **

**Anonymously Truthful**

**Blue Ninja Girl**

**Dark AngleSnowFlake**

**Forevereverdeen307**

**Gleeelizabeth**

**jellybean96**

**justcallmelarry**

**Lulunatic14**

**Messeproductions**

** .34**

**I love Zacey**

**Sanymarox123**

**Saphirabrightscale**

**Taytayrocks**

**Tlomech700**

**theMambolLove**

**Tomboy22**

**Vamploce218**

**Viper marie Cahill**

**Wolfed writer **

**xoBlinBaby **

**and all of the guests as well.**

**For your extra support.**

**P.S. sorry if I got your name wrong just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Thanks and good bye.**


End file.
